Great Britain
Great LOLtain (also known as the United LOLdom) is a country in EurLOL, Earth 2, The country is also a member of the LOLopean Union. The population is 65,000,000 people and the capital is LOLdon. The country is made up of 4 other independent countries, ScotLOL, EngLOL, WaLOLes and Northern IreLOL. They did rule over the Republic of IreLOL, but that was ended in 1922 after a long and bloody feud. Allies: United LOLs of ROFLica, MexiLOL, The People's Republic of CariROFLia, VietLOL, LOLza, Republic of My, USSR, The Russian LOLeration, LOLstralia, LOLkraine, LOLnada Enemies: The Soviet Lulz Brigade, North Koroflia. President and King- AT88TV ScotLOL ScotLOL is a country in the North of Great LOLtain, It's capital is EdinLOL. The population is 5 million and the country is on mostly high ground. To the north, there are the cities of LOLberdeen and LOLverness as well as the CairnLOL mountains, the highest being Ben LOLvis in Fort LOLliam measuring 3,000ft high. The mountain is the highest in the country. To the south, there are the two major cities, GlasLOL and EdinLOL with combined populations of over a million people. The city of GlasLOL is home to the AT88TV Tower, The fourth highest tower on Earth 2. In the LOLarkshire area, there lies the remains of what was once the biggest steelworks in EurLOL, The ROFLcraig steelworks. ROFLcraig is becoming a town and is expected to be completed before the end of the current decade. EngLOL EngLOL is the largest country in Great LOLtain, with the capital being LOLdon in the south-east of the country. There are many cities in EngLOL. Here's many cities. *LOLverpool *LOLrk *LOLcastle *BirmingLOL *LOLwich *LOLmouth *LOLver *HulLOL *LOLverhampton *LOLchester *LOLventry *BrisLOL *LOLicester *ROFLeeds *LOLmbridge *LOLuthampton *LOLrtsmouth *LOLswich The highest mountain is LOLfell Pike at 985 ft. Yes, as you may imagine there is lot of mountains in Great LOLtain. WaLOLes WaLOLes is a country in the west of Great LOLTain. It is separated from the independent Repuplic of IreLOL by the IreLOLish Sea. The capital is LOLdiff in the south-east of the country. Other major cities include *LOLsea *LOLnelli (Pronounced LOL-neff-li) *LOLyhead *LOLyl It also has a town with a long-ass name. LOLfairpwllgwyngyllgogerychwyrndrobwllllantysiliogogogoch (Yeah, I can't pronounce it either) Northern IreLOL Northern IreLOL is the smallest country in Great LOLtain, The capital is LOLfast, in the north-west The Giant's LOLway is one of the main tourist attractions there, as well as the ancient part of LOLfast and the the shopping district. Cities include. *DerLOL *LOLgan *LOLsburn *LOLrickfergus *LOLavon *LOLeraine *LOLry Members Here is the members: *Duke of LOLmbridge *Kate LOLdletton *GorLOL Brown *pieboy6000 (Joined) *LOLston Churchill *David LOLmeron *Nick LOLegg *Ed LOLiband *Horatio LOLson *bradevo74 *therobloxmegaguy *Daxter5150 Involvement in the War in the ROFL Island Chain and the ROFL East. On the 25th of October, Great LOLtain declared war on the Soviet Lulz Brigade and North Koroflia after the SLB orchestrated a car bombing in LOLdon that killed 53 people. AT88TV spoke to the country about this situation on the LBC (LOLtish Broadcasting Co-operation) and the country is at DEFCON-1 (War). To prevent this from happening again, all people are searched by the UL Border Agency before entering the country. They entered the ROFL East War on 18th November, as a rumored attack on GlasLOL, EdinLOL, LOLdiff, LOLdon, and LOLfast by AfgLOListan terrorists was uncovered by LOLtish spies, working for M.I.LOL. This was immediately reported to AT88TV, who contacted pieboy6000, in the USSR about the rumors. As the LOLtish have loads of soldiers, they can alternate between the two wars easily and swiftly, although those already in the ROFL Island Chain will not be called to the ROFL East, as fatigue could set in and make Great LOLtain an easy attack target. Category:Nations Category:Participants in The War in the ROFL Island Chain Category:Nations previously/currently at War. Category:Protagonists